


[Podfic] Kareen's Lament

by nickelmountain



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sestina, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sestina for the <a href="http://bujold-fic.livejournal.com/302453.html">impromptu poetry battle</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kareen's Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kareen's Lament.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330334) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?hc9787371kedpl3) || [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?gdhp4i0lnuu9i42)**

Streaming available [here](http://nickelmountain.livejournal.com/62621.html).

 **Length:** 00:02:28

Fills _Poetry_ square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/)!


End file.
